El chico del piso seis
by Salo.Twilighter
Summary: ― "…Y así fue nuestra historia, cuando tú tenías quince y yo veinte." ― murmuró lo suficientemente bajo para que sus palabras se perdiesen antes de ser interceptadas por cualquiera. Esa era su manera de darle final a esa historia. Mini-fic. Todos humanos.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bueno...Quería decirles que la historia NO ES MIA, yo solo la adapté. La autora es Camarada Arlette , a la cual le agradezco el a verme dejado hacer la adaptacion...Espero que les guste...**_

* * *

_**Enero, 2007.**_

Ese día un diluvio se cernía sobre la ciudad, las gruesas gotas de agua chocaban salvajemente contra el asfalto de las calles y el viento soplaba de una manera amenazadora, haciendo desistir a cualquiera de los habitantes de aquel pequeño pueblo de abandonar sus hogares. O a casi todos; pues una menuda chica caminaba ya empapada y con decisión por la solitaria avenida. La tela de su camiseta blanca se adhería a su cuerpo como una segunda piel y el frío de la lluvia le calaba hasta los huesos haciéndola tiritar.

Debería haberlo sabido, pensó con obstinación mientras apuraba el paso y reprimía un escalofrío. Esas cosas no les pasaban a chicas como ella, aunque se hubiese esforzado por creer que era verdad. Claro, cuando el chico más popular del instituto le había invitado a salir su corazón había dado un vuelco y se había emocionado de sobremanera; pero ahora se reprendía el no dar por sentado que él no llegaría. Pues así fue, nunca llegó.

Mike Newton era rubio, con unos ojos azules de infarto, un perfecto bronceado y un cuerpo bastante ejercitado. El típico sueño de toda adolescente. Y ella… bueno ella era solo Bella. La chica rarita que pasaba sus recreos encerrada en la sala arte haciendo dibujos en su cuaderno. Era una locura que de la nada aquel estereotipo de perfección estudiantil se fijara en ella. Para terminar de hacer que ese día fuese el peor, además de la desmoralización que cargaba de regreso a casa, ahora tenía que soportar una torrencial lluvia que había llegado de la nada a mitad del camino. Se sentía como el ser más estúpido que podía haber existido en toda la historia de la humanidad, y eso era decir poco.

En el momento en que finalmente entró a su edificio, ya su autoestima había sufrido graves daños, al igual que su ropa y posiblemente su teléfono móvil. Intentó escurrirse un poco el agua antes de la llegada del ascensor; pero parecía ser inútil. Quizá se ganara un resfriado gracias a aquella tontería. Mientras estaba dentro lo único que pensaba era que en ese momento necesitaba un buen baño y una taza de leche caliente para olvidar el bochorno de aquella tarde.

Y acabando de colmar su paciencia, el elevador no se paró directamente en su piso, que era el cuarto, sino que siguió de largo hasta el número seis. Bella lanzó una serie de improperios al ver que el aparato no se detenía en donde debía. Todos los vecinos sabían que había que esperar para tomar el ascensor, así que, con mucha razón, le dio una mirada asesina al cobrizo que entraba como si nada. Él le dirigió una sonrisa y marcó el botón de la planta baja. Genial, el sujeto no parecía darse cuenta de que había llegado primero y que por tanto, le correspondía marcar a ella. En otras circunstancias, hubiese optado por ignorarlo, pero en ese momento en el que su humor estaba de los mil demonios, no dudó en hacérselo saber.

― Debe esperar su turno para usar el elevador. Yo he llegado primero, y voy al piso cuatro. ― comentó con irritación, haciendo que el cobrizo le mirase de hito en hito y luego frunciese el ceño.

― Yo… lo siento, soy nuevo en el edificio. ― declaró con expresión culpable luego de un silencio prudente. Bella dio un respingo, era verdad que nunca lo había visto; pero si recordaba la mitad de las caras de los inquilinos sería mucho, así que no se sorprendió.

― Pues bienvenido, ahora sabe las normas.

― Gracias, supongo. ― asintió el chico observándola con diversión.― Parece que has olvidado el paraguas en tu casa.

― No sabía que llovería. ― contestó apretando los dientes y viendo fijamente al techo. Otro vecino entrometido que añadir a la larga lista conformada en ese condominio.

― Entonces, has tenido mala suerte. ―afirmó él con una sonrisa. Bella se encogió de hombros. Al ver aquella silenciosa respuesta, añadió: ― Mi nombre es Edward Cullen

― Mucho gusto. ― murmuró escuetamente sin hacer ademán de tenderle la mano, o facilitarle su nombre. Edward hizo un mohín, visiblemente incómodo al entender que sus intentos por ser agradable no estaban dando resultados.

Las puertas se abrieron unos segundos más tarde y Edward se sintió aliviado de poder alejarse de aquella bomba de malhumor que era su nueva vecina. Murmuró un _"nos vemos"_ y salió a paso rápido de allí, no sin antes dirigirle una última mirada a la chica, que estaba cruzada de brazos con gesto contrariado mientras el agua le escurría por todas partes. Le pareció graciosa la imagen, como un gatito enojado que acababan de intentar bañar; pero no se atrevió a reírse en su presencia.

Y así fue el primer encuentro; en una tarde lluviosa en el mes de enero, sin que ninguno de los dos lo esperase. Él iba camino al conservatorio de Forks, en aquel día que cambiaría por completo su vida. Ella acababa de recibir su primera decepción amorosa, si es que a eso se le podría dar ese nombre. Por supuesto, no imaginaban que la historia apenas estaba por comenzar.

.

_**Febrero, 2007.**_

Lo acababa de conseguir, luego de todos esos años de esfuerzo por fin lo había logrado. Desde que tenía memoria, dedicarse a la música había sido su única meta en la vida, y ahora que se le presentaba tal oportunidad para continuar sus estudios de piano estaba prácticamente saltando de la dicha. Una beca en el conservatorio de Berlín. Ir a vivir a Alemania. No podía ser más feliz por aquella noticia, pensó para sí mismo. Ahora lo que más desearía sería que ese año pasase rápido, para hallarse en un abrir y cerrar de ojos montado en el avión que lo llevaría a cumplir su sueño.

La nostalgia realmente era una palabra que no abarcaba un significado completo en su mente; había aprendido a dejar de extrañar mucho tiempo atrás, cuando decidió buscar independencia lejos de su familia. Obviamente ese era un paso mucho más grande, no era mudarse de un estado a otro, a unas horas de distancia en auto; sería más bien la consagración de su existencia a la música, una decisión que jamás habría dudado en tomar.

Estaba frente a la puerta de su departamento en ese momento, cuando un veloz sujeto pasó por su lado en el pasillo, rozándolo hasta casi hacerlo perder el equilibrio. Se escucharon un coro de risas jóvenes al instante y a la menuda figura que le había tropezado girándose y encarándole. Los demás murmuraron expectantes cuando se paró frente a él, aquel ermitaño del piso seis siempre les daba de qué hablar.

― Oye, esto… lo siento. ― se disculpó Bella incómoda ante la perspectiva de tener que hablarle de nuevo; nadie se había enterado del embarazoso día del mes pasado.

― No hay problema. ― a él le divertía la situación.

― Invítale a venir con nosotros. ― susurró una de las chicas del grupo al oído de ella, todas estaban deslumbradas ante la presencia del desconocido.

― Edward, vamos a bajar a la piscina. ― a regañadientes, para no quedar como una cobarde frente a sus compañeros, se obligó a decirlo. ― En nombre de todos, estás cordialmente invitado.

Por lo menos, se dijo a sí misma, se sabía el nombre del chico del seis, y eso le daba algo más de respeto como desafortunada embajadora del grupo.

― Ah, qué amables; pero realmente yo no disfruto mucho de…― se interrumpió a mitad de frase, los ojos chocolates que le miraban desilusionado no le dejaron componer una excusa lo suficientemente buena. ― Trataré de bajar, Bella, dame unos minutos para cambiarme.

Todos aguantaron el aire, hasta la propia interpelada. ¡Se sabía su nombre! No recordaba habérselo mencionado el día del incidente del ascensor. De igual forma, ella asintió con indiferencia y se encogió de hombros, porque ahora tenía una imagen que mantener ante los otros. Luego, antes de darse la vuelta, le dirigió una sonrisa de agradecimiento a Edward.

Él solo pudo negar con la cabeza y soltar una risita cuando entró al departamento, ese era un lindo día para salir a tomar sol en Forks.

.

**_Abril, 2007._**

Todo había comenzado… bueno, Bella no podía decir desde qué instante había comenzado realmente. A veces pensaba que había sido desde la primera vez que lo vio en el elevador, otras se aseguraba que el hecho de notar como todas sus amigas se derretían por su vecino era lo que le había afectado el psique. El punto, es que su obsesión por Edward no era nada sana.

Ella se jactaba de ser una adolescente, dentro de lo que se puede decir, estable emocionalmente. A excepción del incidente con Mike anteriormente mencionado, nunca había pasado por esa extraña etapa de la revolución de hormonal que normalmente las demás mostraban. Y ni siquiera él lograba alterar su organismo de la manera en que lo hacía el otro, puesto que simplemente había sido una vaga ilusión de colegiala.

Definitivamente era una acosadora experta; se sabía los horarios en los que Edward saldría al conservatorio, en los que solía volver a casa, el supermercado que frecuentaba, y además cuánto tiempo tocaba el piano. Todo eso para… pues la verdad, para nada. Hacía inimaginables hazañas para encontrarle camino a su departamento e intercambiar, a lo sumo, cuatro palabras con él.

No había cosa más patética que una chiquilla enamorada de su vecino, se repetía con obstinación; siendo lo peor que este parecía no caer en cuenta. Bella era discreta y tímida; pero creía que con tanto esfuerzo por arreglarse y verse más atractiva, debería ser algo obvio. Habían sido pequeñas cosas al principio, pero haciendo una vista hacia atrás, la diferencia parecía enorme.

Su cabello, por ejemplo, ya no estaba amarrado en una trenza infantil como había sido su antigua costumbre, lo había sometido a un tratamiento para alisarlo y ahora caía por su espalda cuan largo era. También su forma de vestir había mejorado, porque había pasado de sus extrañas camisetas con caricaturas a prendas que se ajustaran a sus curvas juveniles haciéndola ver todo lo provocativa que se esforzaba por parecer. ¡Y el maquillaje! Dios mío, tanto se había burlado de lo ridículo que era ese gesto femenino.

Es más, hasta sentía llamar más la atención en la secundaria, concluyendo que era buen indicio que muchos de los chicos que antes ni se dirigían a ella antes habían pasado a entablar largas conversaciones con ella. Sonreía mucho y escuchaba poco, solo tenía cabeza para pensar qué palabras había dicho de más o de menos su amor platónico, pues en el fondo, estaba totalmente consciente que para Edward era invisible y de que sería prácticamente imposible que eso cambiara.

La causa hacía que valiese intentarlo, se repetía aquel viernes mientras entraba en el edificio. No lo admitiría, pero estaba de buen humor porque había escuchado una conversación de Royce y Mike a escondidas. Hablaban de ella, hablaban de que les parecía linda y de que Royce pensaba invitarla a salir. Eso le agradaba, hasta podía llegar a pensar que era aquello verdad, aunque siempre se consideraría el bicho raro que preferían omitir.

Por buena o mala suerte, ese día que estaba tan radiante de felicidad se encontró a Edward también entrando en el edificio. Tuvo que reprimir una mueca, iba agarrado de la mano de la muchacha rubia que venía trayendo desde hacía dos semanas. No era tan bonita, se decía Bella con obstinación; podía asegurar que varios días atrás, cuando lucía una falda negra a medio muslo, había detectado rastros innegables de celulitis. Ella no tenía celulitis, ella era mejor; bueno, ver a la chica a su lado le hacía dudar de que realmente fuese así. A esa perra ya la odiaba todo lo que un espíritu celoso podría hacerlo.

― Hola Ed. ― sí, así demostraba frente a su acompañante que tenía algo de confianza con él.

― Hey. ― respondió. ― ¿Qué tal todo?

― Pues, no me quejo. ― se encogió de hombros con simplicidad. ― ¿Te quejas tú?

― ¿Yo? Para nada. ― una mirada de complicidad con la rubia hizo que Bella tensara los músculos.― Oh, por cierto, no te la he presentado pero esta es Tanya.

― Ya…― suspiró incómoda, no podía consentir simplemente que le restregasen en cara no ser lo suficientemente buena para ser la elegida con la que caminase tomado de la mano. ― Mucho gusto.

― Esta es mi pequeña amiga Bella. ― explicó con una sonrisa.

Las palabras habrían de quedar grabadas en ella por toda esa noche, que se la pasaría viéndose frente al espejo y preguntándose qué había de mal en su apariencia para solo ser su pequeña amiga. Estaba acostándose con esa tal Tanya, era claro que no la llevaba a su departamento por otra cosa. ¿La amaría acaso?

Últimamente sus emociones cambiaban drásticamente por cada cosa que decía Edward, que ni siquiera era consciente de lo que le causaba a esa chiquilla. Lloró como idiota y dejó de cenar, mientras se preguntaba por qué rayos tendría que haberse fijado en él.

* * *

Que les pareció? Merece Reviews? La historia cuenta con 3 capitulos, asi que depende de la cantidad de Reviews que reciba, sigo actualizando :D


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bueno...Quería decirles que la historia NO ES MIA, yo solo la adapté. La autora es Camarada Arlette , a la cual le agradezco el a verme dejado hacer la adaptación...Espero que les guste...**_

* * *

_**Mayo, 2007.**_

― No Tanya, tú no irás a ese recital. ― negaba con irritación Edward.

― ¿Por qué no quieres que vaya a verte tocar el piano? ― interrogaba exigente la interpelada mientras recogía del piso de la habitación sus prendas de ropa. ― ¿Acaso tus otras conquistas se sentirán celosas de mí?

― Ciertamente, no quiero que te vean. ― respondió con calma él, removiéndose incómodo en las sábanas. ― Pensaba que esto había quedado claro en el momento en que cruzaste la puerta de entrada.

― ¿Pero es que no te has dado cuenta? ― la mirada envenenada de aquellos ojos azules le hizo estremecerse. ― ¡Yo te amo!

― No puedes ser tan hipócrita. ― juró entre dientes mientras se incorporaba y se ponía sus pantalones de un tirón. ― Tú no amas a nadie.

― ¿Cómo lo puedes saber? ― chilló ella cruzándose de brazos.

― ¿Me crees tan estúpido? ¿Con cuántos te has acostado esta semana?

― Edward yo…― se detuvo, como si se hubiese ahogado llevándose las manos al cuello en gesto nervioso. ― Eso puede cambiar, podemos comenzar de nuevo.

― Nada va a cambiar. ― ironizó dejando escapar un suspiro. ― Simplemente no te quiero, quizá es hora de que esto llegue a su fin.

― ¿Me… me estas dejando? ― Tanya contuvo el aire, y en gesto dramático dejó escapar un sollozo. ― ¡Maldito seas, Cullen, por haberme utilizado!

― También tú me has utilizado. ― atacó conduciéndose hacia afuera. ― Por favor, Tanya, no te pongas difícil.

― A mí nadie me bota, ¿has oído? ― ante tal arranque de histeria, él solo pudo abrir la puerta con desdén. ― Me vas a necesitar.

Y se alejó por el pasillo dando un portazo. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Edward, tal vez debía haber oído las advertencias que le daban sobre aquella mujer, pero era joven y por lo menos tenía que atender las necesidades de su cuerpo para despejar su mente, así que nunca llegó a prestar verdadera atención a ello.

Resopló cansado y se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama llevándose ambas manos al rostro. Eran las dos de la madrugada, lo único que deseaba era unas pocas horas de sueño antes del amanecer; pero justo en el momento en el que estaba empezando a adormecerse, el timbre sonó. Maldijo su suerte, seguramente era Tanya queriendo atormentarle otra vez; pero de igual manera fue a atender.

― Joder, ¿ahora qué quier…?― se calló de repente cuando su vista abarcó la totalidad de la imagen. ― ¿Bella? ― vale, eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

― Eddwarr. ― pronunció la chica. ― Necesito-tu-ayuda. ― es difícil expresar cómo salieron las palabras de su boca, en una especie de unión que hacía casi imposible de entenderle.

― ¿Qué haces por aquí a estas horas? ― interrogó, observándola casi perder el equilibrio con los zapatos de tacón plateados que tenía. No eran fachas para una adolescente aquella minifalda negra con una camisa de tirantes y lentejuelas, pensó incrédulo.

― Me he metido en un problema. ― explicó al dejarse conducir al sofá del recibidor. Ahora que no tenía que esforzarse por mantenerse de pie, hablaba un poco mejor. ― Perdí las llaves de casa.

― ¿Ah? ¿Pero y tu madre? ― Edward revolvió su cabello incómodo, podía meterse en muchos problemas si alguien se enteraba de que Bella estaba en su casa en ese estado.

― Shhh…― se llevó un dedo a los labios en señal de confidencialidad. ― Mamá está de viaje y no sabe que me he escapado a la fiesta de Royce.

― Por dios santo. ― exclamó él ante la situación. ― ¿Estás borracha acaso?

― Nooop. ― negó riendo eufóricamente. ― Solo bebí un vasito así ― separó ligeramente el pulgar y el índice ― de tequila.

―Mierda, es peor de lo que pensaba. ― murmuró para sí mismo. ― ¿Por qué no vas con Rosalie? Quizá es mejor que te quedes en su departamento.

― Este sábado se ha ido con su padre a Seattle. ― dejaba la 's' pegada al pronunciar la frase.

― Bella, realmente debemos llamar a tu madre porque…

― Permíteme quedarme esta noche. ― pidió de repente. ― Por favor, Eddie… Ed… no me dejes durmiendo en el pasillo. ― hipó componiendo una expresión lastimera.

― Yo…― ¿qué rayos le iba a decir? No la podía echar en el estado en el que estaba. ― Nadie debe saber esto si no quieres que me arresten por acoso infantil.

― ¡Pero si ya tengo quince! ― se quejó sacándole la lengua. ― Sooooy muy grandeee, como un edificioop. ― ya estaba comenzando a decir incoherencias.

― Te prestaré un pijama y dormirás en mi cama. ― sentenció Edward, pensando lo mal que le sentaría el sofá.

La llevó, casi arrastrando todo su peso hacia la habitación hasta dejarla sentada sobre el colchón. Luego se dirigió al armario para buscarle algo de ropa, rogando al cielo que no se le ocurriera vomitar sobre las sábanas para terminar de complicar la situación; pero lo que vio al darse la vuelta fue mucho peor. Ella con simplicidad, se sacaba la camiseta y la lanzaba al suelo, la misma suerte estaba a punto de correr su sujetador.

― ¡Te has vuelto loca! ― exclamó él, queriendo tomar actitud infantil de taparse los ojos con ambas manos. Obviamente no hubiese servido de nada, así que se armó de valor y corrió a agarrarle de ambas manos. ― Bella no está bien que hagas eso.

― Suéltame. ― forcejó caprichosamente. ― Si yo fuese Tanya tú me verías con gusto.

Se quedó de piedra ante esas palabras; esto no podría ser más bizarro, así que optó por aflojar su agarre y lanzarle el conjunto de ropa para salir de ahí. ¿Realmente se le estaba insinuando una adolescente ebria? Ahora sí que era momento de reír histéricamente.

Antes de ir a dormir, decidió echarle un último vistazo al estado de Bella. Suspiró con cansancio al notar que la chica estaba tendida boca arriba con la camisa a medio abotonar y la falda bajada hasta las rodillas. Se había sumido en un profundo sueño y era imposible despertarla.

Tener que vestirle con el pijama fue una tarea por mucho incómoda. Hubiese deseado verla como a una pequeña hermana menor, pero lamentaba decir que no podía. Tampoco quiso sentirse como un aprovechado tocando más de lo que debía, así que fue un arduo trabajo hasta que finalmente le acomodó debajo de las sábanas. Al estar seguro de que ella dormía plácidamente, apagó las luces y se dispuso a descansar un rato.

.

Lo primero que percibió Bella al abrir los ojos, fue la fuerte presión que sentía sobre su cabeza, como si estuviese cargando un gran peso. Gimió, no reconocía la habitación en la que se hallaba y eso la asustó en cierto punto. Por lo menos, estaba vestida, y eso ya era algo, así que se mantuvo calmada para razonar lo que había pasado. Jamás en su vida habría podido imaginarse la poca resistencia que tenía al alcohol hasta la noche pasada.

Había un vaso de agua y una caja de pastillas para el dolor de cabeza en la mesa que estaba al lado de la cama. Se tomó dos píldoras y recostó su cabeza en la almohada, porque se sentía torpe para realizar cualquier movimiento. Los recuerdos le llegaron borrosos, tardó varios minutos en atar los cabos y suponer lo que posiblemente había dicho.

¿Qué tipo de pesadilla era esa? Ya entendía perfectamente dónde se encontraba, y hasta creía verse a sí misma deshaciéndose de su camiseta frente a Edward. No, no, no. Tenía que ser una mala broma, no podía haber hecho eso frente al chico de sus sueños. De acuerdo, ahora el plan sería simple: fingir demencia e ignorar todo tipo de secuencias que habían tenido lugar el día de ayer.

Lentamente se puso de pie y al observar su ropa doblada en una esquina de la cama un sentimiento de infinito agradecimiento le invadió. Él no tenía por qué haberle dejado quedarse, pero a pesar de todo lo había hecho. Salió al recibidor y le vio dormido sin camisa sobre el sofá. Reprimió un suspiro, porque vaya que lucía mejor de lo que se imaginaba en sus muchas fantasías.

Su bolso había quedado tirado en el piso a un lado de Edward, así que se acercó con cautela para tomarlo y buscar su móvil. Eran las ocho de la mañana, su madre llegaría después del mediodía. De acuerdo, tenía tiempo para trazar una estrategia. Marcó el número de Rosalie, tal vez aquello podría significar su salvación.

―Isabella Marie Swan, ¿sabes acaso qué hora es? ― atendió la malhumorada voz de su amiga.

― Chist. ― la calló. ― ¿Has llegado a casa?

― Oh… sí, papá me trajo hace unas dos horas porque tenía que irse a trabajar. ― respondió confundida la chica. ― Pero eso no excusa que me hayas despertado.

― Necesito un favor. ― comentó con nerviosismo ignorando las quejas de Rosalie. ― Tienes que decir que me he quedado la noche pasada contigo.

― ¿Dónde rayos estás?

― Ya te lo diré, voy en una hora a tu apartamento. ― se mordió el labio, tendría que pensar cómo arreglar la historia para no involucrar a Edward. ― Rosalie, jura por los óleos de Picasso que no dirás nada a nadie.

― Tranquila, sabes que jamás te dejaría sola, pero exijo una explicación. ― lo que necesitaba oír es que su amiga no se hubiese metido en algún problema, Bella siempre había sido incapaz de mantenerse quieta.

― Gracias, nos vemos. ― y trancó rápido, porque ya había oído hacía unos minutos que su compañero se había despertado.

Jugó con sus manos nerviosamente mientras se aproximaba a él, no sabía cómo mirarle a la cara después de todo. ¡Edward no tenía la culpa de que ella fuese una acosadora de primera clase!

― ¿Ya te sientes mejor? ― preguntó el desafortunado alzando una ceja.

― Sí. ― se limitó a contestar con una sonrisa tímida y luego apresuró las palabras que le atoraban la garganta: ― Eres la cosa más tierna del mundo, me has salvado la vida.

― Lo sé. ― se encogió de hombros. ― Me debes una.

― Ególatra. ― farfulló haciendo un mohín. ― Ya… pues prometo prepararte galletitas todos los viernes por un mes.

― Hum. ― Edward se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativo. ― Es un trato.

.

_**Finales de junio, 2007.**_

El vicio había comenzado como una mera curiosidad propia de la edad. No había visto nada de malo en probarlo, solo por cultura. Y ahora… ahora se daba pena ella misma, porque le había terminado agarrando el gusto. Además, su cambio de imagen había obrado milagros en su status social y tenía nuevos amigos con los que mantener una imagen.

Fueron tres semanas después de esa primera vez que Edward la descubrió fumando en un parque que estaba a unas cuadras del instituto. No se sentía orgullosa, pero tampoco hubiese pensado que a alguien más le pudiese interesar su salud, por lo que le sorprendió que él le arrebatara de un tirón su cigarrillo y lo arrojara al suelo. Le observó con reproche sin siquiera pestañear y se dio media vuelta ofendida.

― Tú no te vas de aquí jovencita. ― atajó él tomándole del brazo. ― Tendré que hablar con tu madre.

― Maldita sea, déjame vivir en paz. ― chilló descontrolada tratando de zafarse de su agarre.

― Lo hago por tu bien. ― esa vaga excusa era definitivamente el detonante para cualquier adolescente.

― No eres mi padre, no eres mi hermano, no eres… ¡nada! ― estaba histérica, fuera de sus casillas. ― Cortázar fumaba, Kurt Cobain fumaba, ¿hay algo de malo en que yo lo haga?

― Pensé que tenías algo más de personalidad, Bella. ― le observó con dureza soltándole bruscamente.

― ¿Te interesa saberlo acaso? ― se burló ella poniéndose de pie en un brinco. ― Pues no, no tengo personalidad, no tengo autoestima, no tengo ganas de hacer algo bueno por mi vida… ¡y todo es tu culpa, idiota!

― ¿Ah?

― ¡No lo vas a entender! ― despotricó, confundiendo aún más a Edward. ― Son cosas de críos adolescentes, no de jóvenes maduros de diecinueve años, señor Cullen.

Y corrió, corrió como si la muerte misma la persiguiera, tratando de huir de las explicaciones que hubiese deseado darle; porque confesarle su amor en un arranque extremo de sinceridad hubiese sido el equivalente a descargar un revolver sobre su cabeza, o a esa magnitud lo veía ella. Era extraño, él no frecuentaba esa plaza, y aunque había llegado a guardar una cierta complicidad después de lo ocurrido dos meses atrás, su relación seguía sin pasar de sus eventuales encuentros por el edificio.

Algo le agarró por la cintura con firmeza, pero antes de que pudiese gritar, ya había caído bruscamente sobre el césped y un cuerpo la inmovilizaba. Su respiración se aceleró, sobre ella estaba Edward mirándola de una manera que, aunque no supo descifrar, le hizo sentir el estómago revuelto.

― Quería decirte que tú también me desgracias la vida, Isabella Marie. ― susurró a su oído, haciéndola rodar hasta quedar de costado frente a él. ― ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de cómo me coqueteas? ¿O seguro piensas que ni siquiera te veo cuando te estiras con toda la intención de subir un poco más la tela de esas microfaldas que ahora acostumbras usar?

― No sé de qué hablas. ― mintió descaradamente, enrojeciendo de vergüenza.

― Sí que lo sabes. ― reprochó Edward. ― Lo has hecho definitivamente a propósito y yo he tenido que obligarme a permanecer indiferente. ¿Te digo algo? Ganas no me faltan para acorralarte contra una pared y desvestirte.

― ¿Por qué no lo haces, entonces? ― se atrevió a desafiarle. ― Prefieres irte con esa treintona de Tanya.

― Tiene veintiséis. ― se defendió, sintiendo el golpe bajo que ella había decidido darle.

― Deja de cambiar el tema.

― Es moralmente incorrecto que proceda así con una cría. ― admitió turbado.

― Me importa una mierda. ― era muy típico de Bella rebelarse ante la sociedad por simple instinto, pero ese día lo hacía con verdadero fundamento.

― No me pienso aprovechar de ti. ― siguió insistiendo Edward, tal vez había sido el mayor error de su vida confesarle a ella sus más profundas emociones.

― Nadie lo va a saber. ― sus hormonas prácticamente fueron las que tomaron el control de la situación.

― Yo…

― Bésame, idiota. ― y eso era lo que los dos necesitaban oír.

.

_**Octubre, 2007.**_

Edward acariciaba las teclas del piano con una habilidad casi celestial. Eso por lo menos pensaba Bella cuando estaba sentada a su lado oyéndolo tocar. Le deslumbraba, jamás se habría aburrido de verle sumido en el éxtasis que le producía la música; sentía emoción al saber cómo aquel pedazo de perfección también podía ser suyo por unos instantes.

Se entregaba a él de todas las formas posibles en aquellas etéreas tardes que ambos lograban coincidir. Nunca había querido ser de nadie y sin embargo se consideraba total y completamente suya. Seguía siendo una chiquilla, y aún así sentía haber crecido mucho en esos meses. Ya no trataba de llamar la atención en la secundaria, pero tenía certeza de que jamás volvería a ser la niña de las trenzas infantiles.

― Te mostraré algo. ― dijo ella cuando el sonido del instrumento dejó de hacer eco en sus oídos. ― He ido trabajando eventualmente en esto.

Le tendió el cuaderno que Edward tomó inseguro, nunca le había comentado que dibujaba. Y definitivamente no le había dicho tampoco que lo hacía tan bien, porque aquello… era un retrato simplemente hermoso. Se veía a sí mismo en la sagrada concentración que concedía cuando practicaba, pero la forma de expresarlo lo hacía algo más allá de lo fantástico.

― Es tan hermoso. ― murmuró sumido en el sopor del momento.

― Te lo regalo. ― sonrió emocionada de ver su reacción. ― Deseaba realmente que te gustara, porque así me conservarás también en tu memoria.

― No podría olvidarte nunca. ― aseguró rozándola con su aliento.

Pero Bella no estaba segura de ello.

.

_**Principios de diciembre, 2007.**_

El último día que estaría en Forks, Bella no le acompañó, no le había mencionado que partiría; aunque llevaba más de un año sabiéndolo, aún al día de hoy no hubiese sabido cómo hacerlo. Fue mejor que no se viesen, porque todo lo que habían vivido terminaría por ser condenado a una vulgar existencia al pronunciar las primeras palabras de despedida.

Para ella, él había sido el primero en muchos sentidos. El primero en hacerle el amor, el primero en adaptarse a su temperamento, el primero en quedar grabado en su alma. Edward jamás le había dicho que la quería, porque estaba seguro de que aquello haría más difícil todo. Realmente, ambos conocían, sin palabras, la profundidad de sus sentimientos.

La música lo llamaba, no había opción alguna ante aquel inexorable destino, de eso estaba convencido en el momento en el que subió al avión, con un inexplicable vacío interior. No le preocupaba Bella, su contacto con ella había sido efímero, y los adolescentes tendían, aunque no quisiesen, a olvidar rápido. ¿Podría igualmente hacerlo él? Por innegable naturaleza del ser humano, que terminaba por adaptarse a los cambios con más facilidad de la prevista, estaba seguro de que sí.

El avión despegó entonces y Edward apretó más contra su pecho el trozo de papel que había guardado en el bolsillo derecho de su chaqueta. Antes de irse, le había dejado una nota escrita, que Rosalie prometió entregarle. Nunca había sido muy bueno con los dibujos, pero con las letras, al igual que con la música, las cosas fluían con facilidad.

― "…Y así fue nuestra historia, cuando tú tenías quince y yo veinte." ― murmuró lo suficientemente bajo para que sus palabras se perdiesen antes de ser interceptadas por cualquiera. Esa era su manera de concluir. Concluir la historia, y en general, su vida en esa ciudad.

Cuando leyó la carta, Bella no lloró, porque había sabido desde un principio que eso pasaría. Lo amó en esos meses más de lo que hubiese podido amar a cualquier otro y no se quejaba, porque fue realmente feliz haciéndolo.

Lo suyo era mágico, y no lo dejó de ser en ningún momento.

.

Fin.

* * *

**Como lloré con este capitulo... Lo se, el final no es el de siempre: "Y vivieron felices por siempre", pero para las que le gustan ese tipo de finales, no desesperen, que este es el final de la historia, pero falta el EPILOGO :D **

**Recuerden, mientras mas Reviews, mas rapido actualizaré...**

**Que les pareció? Merece Reviews? :D**


	3. NOTA

Queridas lectoras... Debo confesar que tengo muy baja autoestima.

Todo porque estoy excedida de peso... Es algo que de verdad odio porque siempre andan haciendo comentarios sobre eso... Mi mama me mando a un gimancio y me pide que me cuide en las comidas, mi abuela por parte de padre, cada vez que sale el tema me dice que estoy gorda...(últimamente por suerte ya no me lo dice, solo porque empecé el gimancio. Pero antes lo decía cada vez que salia el tema) Ellas piensan que con decirme lo que ya se, me hacen bien sin saber que pasa todo lo contrario. Con cada comentario que hacen, me hundo mas en mi "depresión" por decirlo de alguna manera. Hoy vino mi tía a mi casa, y me pregunto si andaba bien, porque pudo ver mis publicaciones en facebook en las cuales reflejo como está mi estado de ánimos POR LOS SUELOS. Le dije que no es nada, pero estoy segura de que no me creyó. Todo por los estúpidos comentarios de mi peso, me siento poca cosa. Mi tía se da cuenta de mi baja autoestima, y me dice que tengo que aprender a quererme a mi misma, pero eso es difícil cuando te andan diciendo que tenes que bajar de peso, tenes que comer menos, que te manden al gimnacio, que el peso que tengo no es adecuado para mi edad. Se piensan que eso me ayuda, pero no es así. Me hacen sentir cada vez peor... YA ESTOY HARTA. Asi que siento que no le voy a poder hacer caso a mi tía, no me puedo querer a mi misma cuando escucho los comentarios sobre mi peso...

Eso es todo. Necesitaba desahogarme... Perdón si les hice perder su tiempo o pensaron que era un capitulo nuevo, pero es algo que necesitaba sacar de mi interior y siento que con las únicas que personas que pudo ser yo misma, son ustedes.

Besos... Salo


	4. Chapter 4

_****__**Bueno...Quería decirles que la historia NO ES MIA, yo solo la adapté. La autora es Camarada Arlette , a la cual le agradezco el a verme dejado hacer la adaptacion...Espero que les guste...**_

* * *

_**Principios de enero, 2011.**_

― Sin ti me sentiré muy solo en casa, pequeña fastidiosa. ― comentaba Edward con cariño fraternal.

― ¿Me seguirás diciendo pequeña aunque ya tenga diecisiete? ― la expresión de hastío de la morena solo aumentó su diversión.

― Siempre serás mi hermanita, Alice― se excusó encogiéndose de hombros y dándole un beso en la frente. ― Cuídate mucho y llama inmediatamente estés con papá y mamá.

― Quiero quedarme en París,_ c´est magnifique_(1) ― rezongó ella.

― Ya volverás en las próximas vacaciones.

― Eso espero. ― asintió mirando con nostalgia las puertas de entrada a emigración.

― Dame un abrazo, tonta― sonrió él extendiendo los brazos y estrechándola fuertemente.

― Ed…― susurró Alice a su oído cuando se separaron, dos minutos después. ― No seas escandaloso, pero la chica de allá te está mirando mucho. Creo que le has gustado― y discretamente hizo un movimiento con la cabeza para señalarle de lo que hablaba.

― Oh…― suspiró volteando hacia esa dirección. ― No… no es nada.

― ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Le conoces? ― interrogó con interés al ver la reacción de su hermano al encontrarse con aquellos ojos Chocolates. ― ¡De tus conquistas no me has hablado en todo este tiempo!

― Tonterías. ― bufó, sacudiendo la cabeza. ― No ha habido ninguna digna de presentarte.

― ¿Y la que acabamos de ver? Es linda. ― cuando Alice intentó localizarla de nuevo, ya se había perdido en la multitud, Edward también se dio cuenta de ello, pero mantuvo una expresión neutra.

― Solo se me ha hecho conocida, ¿de acuerdo? Tenía un aire de… no importa, es estúpido. ― se intentó convencer a sí mismo. ― Vas a perder el vuelo, mejor apresúrate.

― Sí, ya me vale, anda a buscar al amor de tu vida. ― masculló la morena dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla. ― _Au revoir._ ― se dio la vuelta sin esperar una contestación, porque sabía lo difícil que era que su hermano demostrase ese tipo de emociones frente a ella.

Al salir del aeropuerto, una corriente de gélido viento recorrió el cuerpo de Bella, que fue a sentarse en un banco a esperar la llegada del taxi que había pedido. Encendió un cigarrillo, ahora fumaba para matar la ansiedad. El frío del mediodía parecía calar hasta sus huesos, y más allá, hasta su corazón.

No era el haberlo reconocido lo que le afectaba, sino el darse cuenta de que la herida que le dejó su partida no había terminado por cicatrizar; porque el sentir que algo se le rompía al verlo abrazado de esa chica lo decía todo. Había pasado mucho tiempo para que un encuentro fuese posible, seguro ni siquiera era él, era solo una broma gastada por una mente nostálgica.

El taxi apareció y no tuvo que pensar más en ello; aunque ese sí fuese Edward, se montaría en el coche y dejaría atrás el pasado. Fue algo inverosímil lo que ocurrió, pero al voltearse para coger su equipaje vio que alguien se le adelantaba y salía corriendo con este. Maldijo internamente, su llegada a París no podría haber sido más caótica; pero apremiada por las circunstancias, persiguió al ladrón sin pensarlo mucho. Todas sus pertenencias iban allí, no se permitiría perderle.

Ni se paró a oír los improperios soltados por las personas que empujaba en su camino, se sentía cansada y a punto de desistir cuando vio que el hombre se detuvo. Observó alrededor, estaban en el estacionamiento, no había nadie en unos cuantos metros; pero Bella no tuvo miedo y se acercó con decisión.

― ¡Hey, usted! ¡Devuélvame mis cosas! ― exclamó jadeante mientras se acercaba.

Pensó que el sujeto, al verse descubierto, echaría a correr nuevamente. No fue así; en cambio, esperó a que ella estuviese lo suficientemente cerca para darse la vuelta.

― Sí eres tú. ― el sentido común de Edward volvió en ese momento, porque haber salido huyendo con ese equipaje no parecía demasiado planificado.

― ¿Soy yo? ¡He perdido mi taxi por esta estupidez! ― la reacción encolerizada de Bella fue tornándose incoherente a medida que abarcaba por completo la situación. ― Tú… vivías en Alemania. ¡No puedes estar en Berlín y en París al mismo tiempo! ¡Que te aspen!

― Qué casualidad encontrarte aquí después de cuatro años, a mí también me alegra verte. ― comentó con buen humor el interpelado.

― ¡Pues a mí no! ― chilló ella arrancándole de las manos su maleta.

― Por favor, no te vayas. ― pidió al verle proceder de esa manera.

― ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? ― replicó con el corazón latiéndole desenfrenado, era como si volviese en el tiempo, con todas aquellas emociones de la juventud intactas.

― Quiero invitarte un café, conversemos un rato…― no esperó a que aceptase para rozar su mano.

― No, Edward, eso no va a poder ser. ― negó recobrando el control de sí misma. ― Me voy a marchar.

― ¿Por qué? ― preguntó desconcertado. ― ¿Acaso no estás igual de impresionada? ¿No deseas saber qué ha sido de mí en estos años?

― ¿Impresionada? ¡Estoy molesta de tener que verte! ― confesó, para luego respirar profundo y masajearse las sienes. ― Fuiste tú el que me dejó, ¿crees que una maldita carta fue suficiente? Ni siquiera una dirección, un código postal…

― No quería que ambos nos lastimásemos con una relación a distancia. ― murmuró tratando de acercarse a ella. ― _Je t'aime._ (2)

―_Je m'en moque_ ! (3)― gimió Bella alejándose de un salto. ― Ya es muy tarde para eso.

― No he dejado de pensarte. ― admitió, muy a su pesar, él. ― Hoy me he dado cuenta de que es así.

― Escucha, ― comenzó suspirando y mirándole duramente ― he venido aquí para celebrar una boda: mi boda.

― ¿Te vas a casar? ― fue como si le hubiesen echado encima un balde de agua fría, Eso no debía ser verdad.

― Sí, Edward: estoy comprometida. ― dijo lacónicamente, para luego darse media vuelta y alejarse de allí.

Aquellas palabras parecieron apuñalarle justo en el lugar en el que su corazón debía latir; en el fondo lo sabía: nunca hubo tiempo más perfecto que el que dejó pasar.

…

― ¿No es muy trágico este final? ― preguntó ella sentándose a mi lado y leyendo las últimas líneas del documento de Word.

― A mí me gusta. ― me encogí de hombros.

― Sabes que no terminó así. ― replicó sentándose encima de mí. ― Luego me cogiste del brazo y me llevaste hasta tu casa a pesar de mi resistencia.

― Toda tu resistencia fue ficticia, ma chérie. ― sonreí evocando ese día. ― Me confesaste todo nada más entrar.

― No, mon cher, fuiste tú el que me comenzó a besar. ― recordó con complicidad. ― Evidentemente, a la mañana siguiente, no podía con la culpa de que pensases que me había acostado contigo a unas semanas de mi boda.

― Eres una mentirosa. ― me quejé repasando los hechos con cierta satisfacción. ― En el instante en que creí que te perdía sentí que mi mundo se derrumbaba.

― Pues se hacía necesaria esa pequeña mentira. ― se encogió de hombros tranquilamente.

― Lo mismo dijiste cuando dejaste de tomar la píldora y quedaste embarazada.

― Renesmee es una niña preciosa y tú seguías insistiendo en esperar. ― Bella rió suave acariciando mi rostro.

― Podíamos negociarlo, no era necesario que me dieses la noticia cuando ya tenías tres meses. ― solo pude sonreír, porque olvidaba cómo debía reprocharle. ― Habría tenido más tiempo de prepararme psicológicamente para su llegada.

― Eres un excelente padre. ― bufó. ― A veces me siento celosa, creo que te quiere más que a mí.

― No es cierto, siempre me está hablando de lo buena que es su madre. ― me acerqué a su cuello y le besé suavemente.

― Hum. ― suspiró. ― Me harás llegar tarde al trabajo.

― Eres la dueña de la compañía, no te van a despedir. ― farfullé tomándola de la cintura. ― Además, es nuestro aniversario.

― Lo sé. ― asintió finalmente. ― Hoy debo complacerte.

― Estando a mi lado, me complaces todos los días. ― mis manos subieron hasta sus hombros y jugaron con los tirantes que sostenían su camisón.

― Así, es nuestra historia, cuando yo tengo treinta y tú treinta y cuatro. ― concluyó ella mientras la tela se deslizaba por su piel y caía al suelo.

Evidentemente, seis años atrás, las casualidades estuvieron a nuestro favor. Bella había venido a estudiar diseño en París y a mí me habían contratado hacía ocho meses como pianista fijo en una prestigiosa orquesta.

No estoy seguro de que las cosas hubiesen funcionado de haber sido diferentes. Cada vez que repaso los hechos que marcaron nuestra existencia, me sigue pareciendo que aquello fue simplemente perfecto, porque el destino supo encontrarnos en el momento justo; y nos demostró que no solo viviendo en un cuento de hadas se puede conseguir un final feliz.

* * *

**Ahora si... FIN... Espero que les haya gustado... Y otra cosa... GRACIAS a todas esas personas que mediante Reviews me dieron su apoyo. No saben lo bien que me sentí al leerlos...**

**Si quieren, se pueden dar una pasadita por mis otras historias...**

**Que les pareció? Merece Reviews?**

**Traducciones:**

**_c´est magnifique: Es maravilloso _**

**___Je t'aime: Te amo_**

**_____Je m'en moque: No me importa_**


	5. Me ayudan?

Por favor... Me pueden decir todos los fics que conozcan donde Bella sea portadora del virus VIH o SIDA, como lo quieran llamar... Me harian un gran favor... :D


End file.
